michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morphine
Morphine (also known as: Just Say No) 'is the second track on Michael Jacksons 1997 Blood On The Dance Floor album. The song was written by Jackson himself. The song is about Jacksons struggle with the drugs morphine and demerol. The song was recorded in late 1993. The song was Written and Composed by Michael Jackson Produced by Michael Jackson for MJJ Productions inc. Engineered by Keith Cohen, Eddie D.Lena, Mick Guzauski, and Tim Boyle Mixed by Keith Cohen Lead vocals by Michael Jackson Background vocals by Michael Jackson, Brad Bruxer, Bill Bottrell, and Jon Mooney. Arranged by Michael Jackson Classical Arrangement by Michael Jackson Vocal Arrangement by Michael Jackson Rhythm Arrangement by Michael Jackson Orchestral arrangement by Jorge Del Barrio Keyboards: Brad Bruxer, and Keith Cohen Synthesizers: Brad Bruxer Grand Piano: Brad Bruxer Percussion: Michael Jackson, Brad Bruxer, and Bryan Loren Drums: Michael Jackson Guitar: Michael Jackson, and Slash Violin: Michael Jackson, and Robet Chausow Viola: Juliet Haffner thumb|300px|right'Morphine lyrics He got flat baby Kicked in the back baby A heart attack baby I need your body A hot kiss honey He's just a bitch baby You make me sick baby So unrelying I'm such a swine baby All down the line daddy I hate your kind baby So unreliable A hot buzz baby He's one of us baby Another drug baby You so desire Trust in me Trust in me Put all your trust in me You're doin' morphine Hoo! They got place baby Kicked in the face baby You hate your race baby You're just a liar Your every lick baby Your dog's a bitch baby You make me sick baby You soul survivor She never cut from me She never cut baby I had to work baby You just a rival Always to please daddy Right up and leave daddy You're throwing shame daddy So undesirable Trust in me Just in me Put all your trust in me You're doin' morphine Go'on babe Relax This won't hurt you Before I put it in Close your eyes and count to ten Don't cry I won't convert you There's no need to dismay Close your eyes and drift away Demerol Demerol Oh God he's taking Demerol Demerol Demerol Oh God he's taking Demerol... He's tried Hard to convince her To be over what he had Today he wants it twice as bad Don't cry I won't resent you Yesterday you had his trust Today he's taking twice as much Demerol Demerol Oh God he's taking Demerol Hee-hee-hee Demerol Demerol Oh my He's Got his Demerol Hee Oooh OOH! He got shit baby Your dog's a bitch baby You make me sick baby You are a liar Is truth a game daddy To win the fame baby It's all the same baby You're so reliable Trust in me Trust in me Put all your trust in me She's doin' morphine Hoo! You just sit around just talkin' nothing You're takin' morphine Hoo! Go'on baby You just sit around just talking about it You're takin' morphine Hoo-hoo! Just sit around just talking nothing about it You're takin' morphine! (Y'now what I mean?) You just sit around just talking about it You're taking morphine You just sit around just talkin' nothin' And takin' morphine Hoo-hoo I'm going down baby You're talkin' Morphine Go'on baby! Hoo! Hoo! Morphine! Do it! Hoo! He's takin' morphine Morphine! Morphine! Controversy After Death When Demerol was found in Jackson's dead body, the part of "Morphine" about Demerol was checked out, believing that he sang about his death 12 years before happened. This is very unlikely though. Category:1997 Category:1993 Category:1990s Sojgs Category:He Category:Tetga Category:Gdgy Category:Yyfgh Category:Ljzfxl Category:Yfdgkl Category:GffshptL Category:KTLl Category:AkwzL Category:KtdhaRrtklsrgdl Category:Dl Category:TkaDglak Category:Llkarthok Category:Rzshhl Category:KSs Category:PkNntzpkzrsh Category:Lddazh Category:L Category:Arzlzrhlkjshd Category:Rlthttl Category:At Category:Rtsh Category:Ttuszrha Category:Sztjs Category:Zfh Category:Ttzjd Category:Zetst Category:DTshdjtj Category:Ufm Category:ZtshGgrn Category:Hgdn Category:Zdhs Category:FbFfygh Category:Ffzxj Category:Nhx Category:ZaZz Category:BrTbf Category:H Category:Ddhng Category:Dtnj Category:GjdnHhdgn Category:Ggsn Category:Ghdn Category:Gjdn Category:Zdjn Category:Jzjdj Category:Gndjn Category:Hjmf Category:FmzjHhjdn Category:Zjdn Category:Hjdn Category:Hjdnhjdn Category:HkmfJjkmf Category:Zzdjn Category:Jzjdjzdjn Category:Ddzjn Category:ZjdnJjdhm Category:Jdzm Category:Jzdn Category:Uzdn Category:DzuhZz Category:UdnzZudn Category:Zdjnzdjn Category:Zudn Category:Tjdn Category:Thd Category:ThdnTthdh Category:Dgdjn Category:Ddgjn Category:Hhntd Category:Djznu Category:ZjduZzdj Category:Nddzin Category:Zzjfn Category:Zjnf Category:Zjfn Category:Zjfnzjfj Category:Jzfj Category:ZudjGgh Category:XGgf Category:Hfx Category:Ttzsh Category:Uugdjmjgjd Category:Ugjd Category:Ttzhd Category:Zfd Category:ZfsGgzrs Category:Zzr Category:Zrsh Category:Zrhs Category:Rth Category:Ttzshhtud Category:Ttudj Category:Zurj Category:Zjfnjfzm Category:Fzkm Category:Iifju Category:Gjkk Category:Kmug Category:Uukgm Category:Jg! Category:Ukgiifzk Category:Zzfkm Category:FzkmFf Category:Zjmzzdsgt Category:Ghnd Category:Ukhfm Category:Tz Category:Ujffnzj Category:Mmhfk Category:HfZjf Category:NN Category:Fhdzu Category:Ngudh Category:Fjn Category:Jjzfn Category:Zzfjn Category:Hhkm Category:Zjf